grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Hand of Silver
Hand of Silver is a character in The Savage Brawl. Profile Weapon Main armament: synthetic left arm, which can form into a particle beam cannon, or other less destructive, more conventional weapons. Others arise from varied augmentations. Abilities Personal Wormhole Creation (teleportation, mostly), manipulation of Gravity, uncanny ability to manipulate and predict the flow of information, indomitable will and rationality. Hoss has also entirely replaced his internal organic hardware with more efficient synthetic versions; the only remaining vestige of his humanity is his brain. He is therefore immortal; he does not age, he does not sleep, he does not eat, drink, sicken, or even breathe. He is able to survive in many harsh environments, including vacuum. However, such extreme environments also make him vulnerable; while he operates faster in cold environments, his endurance is greatly limited, and he is likely to "starve" to death (the miniature black hole and backup fusion reactor which serve as his heart run out of fuel). In warm environments, his operational durability is greatly increased; however, he is prone to overheating, and is less able to exert himself. Description 5'11", wild, dirty-blond hair. Pupilless, silver eyes. Sharp, angular face. Clean-shaven, which somehow emphasizes his hard jawline. Wears a black woolen overcoat, tight black gloves. Plum-colored button-up shirt, red scarf. Black slacks. Left arm is entirely artificial; a brilliantly polished, silver-colored synthetic masterpiece. Numerous augmentations, which he keeps mostly hidden. Personality-wise, Hoss is an embodiment of what it means to be human; the good, and the bad. He is selfish, arrogant, megalomaniacal, and narcissistic. He also cares deeply for those already close to him, especially for his family, and has a strong, unshakeable faith in the superiority of humanity. He is also utterly rational, with no feeling at all for those whom he must use to achieve his goals. Howevermuch he tries to hide it, Hoss has a violent streak a mile wide; a rage which he keeps in check through meticulous logic and an indefatigable capability to see his goals achieved. It is through this that his legendary brutality can see some release. He is also xenophobic; where a white supremacist would espouse the glory of the Aryan race and the inferiority of others, so Hoss would do for humanity. Additionally, Hoss enjoys his women. Hoss is at his strongest when surrounded by any technological infrastructure, and functions best in large metropolises, where anonymity can be a reality. History Hoss is from a universe very similar to ours. He began as a username on an Internet messageboard; a post by "Hand Of Silver" on a small hacker's board offered a sizeable sum of money to whomever could successfully hack his computer in a certain time frame. Many of the members, being board moderators, already had all the information they required to begin. All failed. Several months later, H.O.S. appeared again at an international convention of Internet security enthusiasts, taking control of every computing device in the building, and proving that he had already successfully infiltrated every network in the world. H.O.S. then began a global information war, making his presence known in all walks of digital life. His goal was total freedom and pervasiveness of information and the Internet; some thought this was merely to facilitate ease of access to every person in the world for himself, others thought his goals truly noble. Regardless of his motivations, after ten years of total digital control, "Hoss", as he was then known, had become a household name. A whole generation of humanity had grown up with him in constant view; either as a villain or a hero. It was then that he revealed himself to humanity. With technology well above what humanity had currently achieved, an appearance both alien and familiar, and an intoxicating personality, Hoss capitalized on his already global fame and pushed for Humanity to expand beyond the Earth. He founded a new nation, called the "Terran Nation", and set up a temporary colony on the Moon. Eventually, some countries began to rally to his cause; his main target being any country on the Equator. Once that goal was achieved, Hoss began construction of the first Space Elevator, using labor provided by the loyal nations he'd gathered around him. (Around this time, Hoss made an offer to his family: to become immortal, like himself. Only his sister accepted. Hoss did not make this public, and his sister faded into obscurity.) Hoss then provided an option for those countries which refused to join him to retain their sovereignty (since his goal had always been one United Earth), and gave incentives for them to colonize other planets in the Solar System, even going so far as to give them ships and terraforming utilities, which they grudgingly accepted. Any nations or people which refused to either join or vacate were promptly decimated. 500 years later, after Hoss had successfully formed the Terran Empire, and the planets of the Solar System were fully colonized, he began to continue his expansionist policy, moving the borders of his Empire ever outwards, and pushing those whom would not cede to his demands to expand and colonize beyond his growing reach. The first extra-solar colonies were established by populations fleeing his rule; entirely in line with his plans. Hoss continued much in this way, eventually forming the Star Empire of Sol, naming himself Emperor Sol I. He ruled for 50,000 years, ensuring that humanity had spread to every corner of the galaxy. If there had been other intelligent life, the Empire would have conquered and subjugated it entirely. Fortunately, humanity appeared to be the only form of intelligence in existence. It wasn't until one billion years after Hoss's initial introduction to the public that his plan became clear: the Human Race, having finally escaped the confines of the Milky Way, was all-pervasive in the universe. Isolation, harsh environments, and time eventually saw the rise of speciation, and humanity became the seed of all intelligent life in the universe. The genetic progeny of mankind littered existence, and every species remembered its common ancestor, viewing them with reverence and respect. This was Hoss's true gift to humanity, regardless of the cost: to have his species immortalized until the energy-death of the universe. Hoss, now the only human in all of known existence (aside from his sister, but they had long since been out of contact, so for all he knew she was dead), spends his days back on Earth, the birthplace of intelligent life, wallowing in nostalgia. The man who had set into motion a plan which changed the face of the universe, and whom, for the past billion years, had guided the future of every living thing, is now devoid of purpose, devoid of civilization, devoid of species. He is well and truly alone. ... and is then, without warning, whisked away from his universe. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Gunners Category:Magicians Category:Cyborgs